Tell me you love me and I'll be happy
by RebelAngel2011
Summary: Sasuke finds out that Naruto loves him. If yoyu dont like sasunaru dont read. No flames


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish……

**Tell me you love me and I'll be happy**

For the past 3 years I have been in love with a certain pale dark haired boy that is on my team. I know that he doesn't feel the same way because wee fight and argue all the time and with each fight I die a little inside. I once told Sakura that I loved Sasuke and she didn't take it very well.

_Flashback_

_We just came back from a mission and Kakashi and Sasuke went to the field to train._

"_Sakura, I need to talk to you." I had asked her. I expected she would reject me because she constantly said that she wanted to have nothing to do with me._

"_Naruto you don't look so good, what's wrongs?…..You're not sick are you?" I really couldn't believe that she was that worried about me._

"_Well…….I think I-I-" I realized that this is going to be harder then I thought_

"_You what?" She asked she sounded worried for some reason._

"_I think I'm in love with someone." I told her. I looked at her and she looked happy._

"_I knew you, Hinata would fall for each other I mean-" She didn't finish since I interrupted her._

"_Its not Hinata." Then I thought about how Hinata would be disappointed because I didn't feel the same way she felt about me. Maybe then she'll get with Kiba._

"_So then whose the lucky girl?" I could tell by her look that she hopped that it wasn't her._

"_Well……its not a girl." I whispered the last part hoping that she hadn't heard me but she did._

"_So you mean to tell me that…..that…..you…..l-like guys." _

"_Yeah….you could say that." I said scratching the back of my head._

"_But I thought you liked girls since you were always asking me out?"_

"_I asked you out to hide my true feelings for the person I liked."_

"_Oh…so who has stolen your heart Naruto."_

"_uh…..S-Sasuke." _

"_You know Naruto for a second I thought you said Sasuke." Sakura said and laughed nervously. _

"_I did." I said turning away from her. Then I heard her laughing at me._

"_What's so funny Sakura?" I really didn't know what is so funny about this situation._

"_Do you really think that Sasuke will love you? Please Naruto."_

"_What do you mean Sakura?"_

"_I mean that nobody truly loves a demon like you. And Sasuke hates you. He will never have feelings for you. You need to stop lusting for something that you know you will never get." She said still laughing. I really couldn't understand why she would say something. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes._

"_Why?…."_

"_Naruto you don't deserve to be happy……especially with my Sasuke." I couldn't hold them back. All those tears started to run down my face. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away._

_End Flashback_

I know that everybody in Konoha hates me because I have the nine-tailed-fox sealed inside me. It wasn't my fault. I didn't ask for this. I just had to be born at that moment. I am saving them. If the Homage hadn't sealed the nine-tailed-fox in me then this village might not even be here. I don't know why they have to treat me this way. Its unfair.

_Flashback_

_The next day was even worse. Sasuke got to the bridge before anybody. I came next and I was just looking down into the water. Then she came._

"_SASUKE, SASUKE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU." She yelled when was walking towards the bridge. She took one look at me and laughed.. She walked up to Sasuke and told him something. I could only guess what it was. Then Kakashi-sensei poofed in. By that time I was already in tears. I could tell that Kakashi was about to make up his daily excuse which usually has to do with a dolphin. But he hesitated. _

"_Yo"_

"_Hello Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Sakura." I still didn't turn away from the water._

"_So Tsunade has sent us another mission." I wiped my eyes and turned towards Kakashi. The mission was to locate a missing cat._

"_Kakashi-sensei can I stay home? I think I have a cold." Thankfully Kakashi-sensei believed it._

_End Flashback_

So then here I am at the moment at home doing nothing but thinking. I know that I wont be able to avoid Sasuke for long. I was interrupted mid-thought when the someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it. I was shocked to see Sasuke in all of his glory standing there in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, dobe.

"Why are you here, teme?"

" I need to talk to you." I stepped aside and he walked in.

"You're here now what do you want to talk about?" I was really hopping that he wasn't going to talk to me about what I told Sakura.

So the thing you told Sakura…is it true?" Well he knows how to get to the point.

"uh……yeah." No use in lying to him.

"hn" was all Sasuke said.

"Is that all you can say?" I said walking up to him and standing less then a inch away. Sasuke didn't say anything but a hand slowly made its way to Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke what are you-" I didn't get a chance to finish because Sasuke's lips crashed onto mine. It turned from a innocent kiss to passionate one. Somehow Sasuke had walked us to a wall so he had me pinned up against the wall. Then he started to nibble on my bottom lip teasingly before running his tongue along it, waiting for me to open my mouth. I quickly obeyed. They fought for dominance and Sasuke won obviously. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Naruto."

"yeah." I was in a daze. Who knew Sasuke was that good of a kisser.

"I love you." Wow…..I cant wait to tell Sakura that he actually got the person who stole his heart.

"I love you too." I said smiling at Sasuke. At that moment I felt so happy. I know that the only person who would keep me this happy is Sasuke.

Throughout this whole thing Sakura was sitting outside on a branch watching. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Above her was Kakashi-sensei he was smiling.


End file.
